lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalaloopsy Girls: Shipwrecked in Fabric Island
"Lalaloopsy Girls: Shipwrecked in Fabric Island" is a fan made Lalaloopsy Girls movie. The Lalaloopsy Girls are excited to be on a last day of school all Summer cruise! But there's one problem... on their first day of the cruise, the boat crashes! Bummer! Thankfully, the Girls have landed in the majestic once-said-to-be-not-real Fabric Island! Wacky adventures happen such as Mango Tiki Wiki becoming the princess of the island, Bea going nuts, Jewel discovering a cursed statue, and Pillow becoming a secret agent! (Yes, that actually happens.) Plot On the last day of L.A.L.A Prep School, the Lalaloopsy Girls go on a cruise that is planned to last all summer. During the film, Jewel is seen recording with a video camera. Wanting to “cool-ify” the cruise, Jewel sets the ship’s speed to “fast as felt”. Unfortunately, the speed switch breaks and the boat is permanently dangerously fast. Crumbs falls off the boat but is saved because of a giant donut that is used as a life raft. The girls then crash into what seems to be a seaside to an island. When the ship crashes, Dot is nowhere to be seen and is presumed dead. The island turns out to be the legendary,majestic, once-said-to-be-not-true Fabric Island. The girls find Ace Fender Bender and Forest Evergreen, who also seem to be cast aways that were washed up before the girls. Bea, distressed in trying to find a way to fix the ship, loses her sanity and starts talking to a beach ball with a drawn-on face. Meanwhile, Jewel and Pix E. go into a mysterious cave and find a mysterious ruby statue. Unfortunately, it turns out to curse them with bad luck as Jewel’s hair turns green (which briefly offends Pix E.) and turns Pix E.’s wings into ashes. Jewel and Pix E. try to find a way to reverse the curse, but they take the statue everywhere and inadvertently curse some of the other girls, including Bea completely acting like a wild, rabid idiot and Peanut’s jokes malfunctioning. One night, Pillow is called by Ace and Forest and they reveal that while they were on the island, they created a secret agency called S.E.W (Special Effective Workforces). They also reveal that recently a mad scientist only known as Professor Asteroid has appeared and threatens to destroy every planet in existence with a giant meteor shower. Pillow is then informed that she has been hired as a secret agent to stop Professor Asteroid. Pillow agrees to the mission and goes on her way. Pillow then finds a dark temple, which turns out to be Doctor Asteroid’s hiding place. Pillow finds the control panels used to activate the meteor shower. However, Professor Asteroid sees Pillow’s alarm clock themed necklace, which has been modified to record process of Pillow’s mission. This causes Professor Asteroid to realize that Pillow is a secret agent and threatens to destroy the necklace by grabbing onto Pillow’s skirt. Pillow runs causing Asteroid to slide on the floor but she holds onto the skirt without relent. Pillow then sees she’s about to run right into the control panel. Pillow has an idea and immediately turns herself around, throwing Professor Asteroid right into the control panel. This both destroys the panel and knocks Asteroid unconscious. Professor Asteroid wakes up with no recollection of her scheme and reveals herself to be Dot, who was testing a split-personality serum while the ship was about to crash. The serum worked too well and turned Dot into an evil scientist bent on destroying the universe. A panicked Jewel and Pix E. run in and slip, causing the cursed statue to fall from their arms and shatter, which reverses the curse. The Lalaloopsy Girls go back on the seaside and Mango is found by intelligent butterflies and is declared Princess of the Island after the first Princess fell into a volcano. Mango chooses to stay in the island but says she will visit the Lalaloopsy girls sometime again soon. Dot, Ace, and Bea (who is now sane again) then help each other on fixing the boat. Pillow is given a phone to contact S.E.W. The Lalaloopsy girls are finally spending their time on an all-summer cruise once again. Jewel then records another video telling the audience how everyone survived and starts recording Storm E., who is performing a rock concert with Cloud E. The movie ends with the Lalaloopsy girls dancing to Storm E.’s tunes. A post-credits scene shows the girls sunbathing. However, some of them start complaining about how a lot of them didn’t really get enough screen-time. The complaints then turn into angry comments. Bea, Pillow, Jewel, and Pix E. just calmly continue sunbathing, with Jewel replying “Girls, just silence and enjoy the sun.” Trivia * This is one of the weirdest Lalaloopsy films. * We actually see Pillow in this. * The song Storm E. Sky sings near the end is the Jump 5 cover of Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride from Lilo an Stitch. * When Jewel panics about her hair getting cursed, it is based on a scene in the My Little Pony episode "Boast Busters" where Trixie turns Rarity's hair green and messy. * The movie is loosely based on "Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked". "Shipwrecked on Fabric Island" even has quotes from Chipwrecked. * Dot using a split-personality serum and becoming evil is based on the novel "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Characters * Jewel Sparkles * Bea Spells-A-Lot * Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff * Storm E. Sky * Cloud E. Sky * Pillow Featherbed * Peanut Big Top * Pix E. Flutters * Dyna Might * Dot Starlight * Suzette La Sweet * Mango Tiki Wiki * Peggy Seven Seas * Tippy Tumbelina * Peppy Pom Poms * April Sunsplash * Blossom Flowerpot * Furry Grrs-A-Lot * Prairie Dusty Trails * Ace Fender Bender * Forest Evergreen * Patch Treasurechest * Yuki Kimono * Haley Galaxy Images Cool Girls Dont Look Back.png THATS SILLY MISS BEACH BALL.png JEWEL NO.png Princess Mango.png Quotes "Pix E., I CAN'T go back to prison!" '-Jewel after accidentally knocking out Tippy, thinking she's dead' "You're asking for it!" '-Pillow before defeating Professor Asteroid' "That's great to know Miss Beach Ball!" '-Bea going insane' "NOT GREEN HAIR!" '-Jewel getting cursed' ''' Jewel: In retrospect, this was a bad idea. As Crumbs is floating on a giant donut as a life raft tied to the end of the boat Crumbs: I don't think I can make it much longer! I'm so hungry! Just one bite? Bea: No. Crumbs: A nibble? Bea: No nibbles! Crumbs: Could I at least lick the glaze? Bea: The glaze is what's keeping you alive, Crumbs! It's high-fat content is creating a waterproof barrier. Crumbs: I'm gonna starve to death! Storm E.: Actually, there are many ways that would kill you before starvation: dehydration, sunstroke— Pix E.: gasps An island! Storm E.: No, an island would probably be helpful. So if you see one you should definitely say something. Mango: Uh, Storm E? towards the island Storm E.: Oh! '''When the Girls arrive on the island: Jewel: We're alive! We're alive! Bea: Good! 'Cause now...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Storm E.: Guys, guys, guys! NOBODY is killing anybody! her teeth at Jewel No matter how much she deserves it. Jewel: Thanks, Storm E. Though I could've done without the passive aggression. Category:Movies Category:New Movies Category:Lalaloopsy Girls